shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawberry Kiss
Strawberry Kiss is a rare Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. ]] Bio Season One Strawberry Kiss: A day dreamer with a huge imagination and often away with the fairies! Season Nine Strawberry Kiss: A day dreamer with a huge imagination and often away with the fairies. She's a sweet little miss who's always ready with a kiss! Personality Strawberry Kiss is very proud of her splendid red paintwork. She dislikes pulling trucks and believes that she should only pull coaches. She thinks herself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused her to have somewhat of a rivalry with Peppa-Mint, Apple Blossom, Daisy Petals and Dum Mee Mee. However, on a number of occasions, she has found herself in need of help from those whom she has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before she was repainted red she was rather boastful. Strawberry Kiss was the last of the Shopkins to retain a prejudice against Grosseries. However, after stalling on a cold day, she was rescued by the Works Grossery and Strawberry Kiss had to admit that nothing was wrong with Grosseries. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, Strawberry Kiss has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other Shopkins for fun, or to get out of jobs she dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank she played on Apple Blossom in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, Strawberry Kiss has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other Shopkin, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Appearance Strawberry Kiss is a dark pink strawberry with light green leaves for "hair," which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. Her variant is a light green strawberry with dark green leaves for "hair," which have little light pink flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. She was also released in Season Nine. This variant is a translucent pink strawberry with green leaves for "hair". She has a yellow bow on her leaves. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, What Tara Tiara Does, A Shopkin of Many Colours, Dum Mee Mee's School (cameo), Corny Cob and the Fireworks (cameo), and Cheeky Chocolate's Animal Ark Voice Actors *Arielle Tuliao (UK, Hero of the Rails - twentieth season , excluding Tit for Tat ) *Abby Trott (US, Hero of the Rails - Eighteenth Season ) *Kate Murphy (US; The Adventure Begins onwards - UK; Tit for Tat onwards ) Trivia *Her variant represents a young strawberry first grown. *Her collector's artwork shows that she is a bit tipped or bended to the right, but her toy is standing straight up. *A prototype of her exists in which is square-shaped for some reason. *She is depicted on the wrapper of the Strawberry Shopkins Crunchy Pop Candy Mix. *Although she now has the same voice actor in both dubs, Strawberry Kiss speaks with a different accent in each; she speaks with an American accent in the US dub, but speaks with an British accent in the UK dub. She is the second character in the show to be in this situation, the first being Sarah Fairy Cake. Gallery IMG_9631.JPG|Strawberry Kiss toy IMG_9632.JPG|Strawberry Kiss variant toy IMG_9633.PNG|Strawberry Kiss collector's tool artwork IMG_9634.JPG|Strawberry Kiss collector's tool variant artwork IMG_4045.JPG|Strawberry Kiss Wild Style toy IMG_4046.PNG|Strawberry Kiss Wild Style collector's tool artwork Category:Characters Category:Shopkins